This invention relates to convertible catheters and has particular application to percutaneous transluminal angioplasty and the ability to convert a rapid exchange catheter into a conventional over-the-wire catheter.
It has been known to have PTCA catheters that are convertible from a rapid exchange mode to a conventional over-the-wire mode but there have been drawbacks in the convenience and rapidity of their use.